


Nier: Automata - Route A2

by MuangMuang



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative route, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuangMuang/pseuds/MuangMuang
Summary: Remembering her old friends, A2 takes different path.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welph, this is my first time writing a fiction in English. There could be some grammatical errors but I don't believe they're major enough to distract your reading experience. Please, enjoy my fiction! And It's okay to give harsh words.

“These are…my memories.”  
The corrupting android painfully pushed the words out of her mouth, firmly gripping the sword which she stabbed into the ground.  
“Take care of everyone for me…”  
The android continued, agonizingly panting to the virus eroding her body and mind away.  
“Take care of future…A2…”  
A2 remembers this android’s name. 2B. She fought her and that little kid at the forest castle. A2 knew what 2B meant. She went through this kind of situation before, yet she could never get used to it. Killing an android is never as same as killing machines. But what must be done, has to be done. The virus might spread; it’s dangerous enough to wipe every single android from the face of the Earth. Without a word, A2 walked towards the sword which 2B has let go.   
As she grabbed the sword and lifted it at 2B, the infected android’s memories started flowing into A2’s head like flooded river. It was vivid as if A2 herself was living through short and compressed version of 2B’s life. The day she was built, the factory, the desert, the forest……  
At the very center of her memories, of her heart, was that kid, 9S. He was always with her. Wherever 2B went, 9S followed. She ended up liking him, but her mission was to kill anyone who gets too close to the truth about YoRHa project.

‘We 9S models are best around!’

9S’s voice echoed. Yes, 9S models are one of the finest in all YoRHa. He always found out the truth. She had to kill her. Over and over again……  
The torment 2B went through every time she looked at 9S’s dying face. It reminded A2 of something from her own memories. Comrades and friends she lost. The pain of losing someone close to her heart. She knew it well. Too well.

“…I’ve had enough of this.”  
A2 muttered, lowering the sword which she was pointing at 2B.   
“I won’t let it happen again.”  
“A2…?”  
“Hey, box. Will shutting her down stop virus from infecting her further?” A2 asked.   
“Affirmative, the complete Black Box shutdown will halt the virus temporarily.” The pod answered.  
“Do it, then.”  
“YoRHa unit A2 is not authorized to command this pod.“  
“A2, what are you…?” 2B asked, still panting in pain.  
“I’m saving you, shut up.”  
“Y-you can’t. The Bunker is…gone. There is no way you’ll find a vaccine.”  
“I don’t need the Bunker.” A2 said, kneeling in front of 2B. “This virus is created by machines, right? I’ll find whatever the machine behind all this, and make that tin can spit out the cure.”  
That’s ridiculous. 2B thought.   
The ground began to tremor, as if there will be a huge earthquake. 2B had to make the decision fast to ensure the safety of A2, and herself. So she opened her mouth.  
“But…...”   
“Hmm?”  
“But I guess Black Box detonation is no less ridiculous than your plan, heh.”  
A2 nodded. It was 2B’s agreement. It’s ridiculous as she said. But A2’s whole life after 14th machine war has been miserable. She had to kill numerous androids. She didn’t have anyone to talk to. She was lonely.

Adding a little bit of ridiculousness might change things up.

2B turned her head to Pod 042.  
“Pod, transfer commandership to A2 and commence complete shutdown on me.”  
“Please confirm your order again.” Pod 042 answered to the order, as if it’s resenting against it.  
“You know what I’ve just said.” 2B said as softly as she could, “It’s okay. I…trust her.”  
Trust. A2 felt kind of weird to be trusted by someone she hardly had any conversation with, but at the same time. She missed this. To be trusted. To be someone’s hope.   
“…Affirmative.” Pod 042 answered after a few seconds of silence. “Commandership has been transferred to YoRHa unit A2. Commencing complete shutdown. Shutdown progress 12%, 50%, 76%...”  
The pod began to commencing the shutdown. 2B’s pain slowly faded away as her nerve systems were being shut off.   
“A2, I have something to ask you…” 2B said. “Take care…of 9S…don’t let him die.”  
A2 felt it again. How important 9S is to her.   
“I will.” A2 answered, putting her hand on 2B’s shoulder.  
“…100% shutdown complete. Black Box offline.”  
2B’s eyes closed. She almost fell to the ground, but A2 held over her head and waist. A2 lifted her, supporting her head and legs.   
“Just hang in there.” A2 said, still stern, but her words were somewhat warm.   
“I’ll find some way.”

 

9S hurried, he has to find 2B fast. The city ruins are extremely dangerous now. They’re filled with crazed machines and androids.   
“Alert: Large scale ground tremor detected. Underground soil structure is no longer stable. Cause is likely a high-magnitude earthquake.” Pod 153 notified. “Proposal: Evacuate immediately.”  
“I’m not going anywhere!” 9S shouted. He needs to find 2B. That was the only thing in his mind right now. He ran as fast as he can towards 2B’s black box signal. It was just over the bridge leading to the commercial facility. And it was getting weaker, which means that she might be in danger.  
The tremor began to getting worse, the wooden bridge started shaking violently. However, it didn’t distract 9S.   
“2B… 2B…”  
9S muttered as he ran. When he reached at about middle of the bridge, he saw an android standing on the little hill at the end of the bridge. Female.  
“A2…?”  
It was A2. She is carrying someone. Something’s not right. Why is she here? What is she doing here? 2B is supposed to be around there…  
Confused, 9S looked more closely, and finally he saw who A2 is carrying.

It’s 2B. She looked dead.

“No, no…it can’t be…” 9S whispered to himself, as if he doesn’t understand what he’s seeing now.  
“YoRHa unit 2B’s black box signal is offline.” Pod 153 said, in her cold tone as ever.   
“Oh no… 2B… no…!”   
A2 didn’t notice him yet, he could surprise her. But his mind was clouded with rage, depriving him any kind of logical thinking.  
“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! A2!!!” He shouted at the android, with all his anger. “I’ll kill you!!!”  
9S pulled his sword out and started running towards A2. His worries, concerns about 2B have now turned into blind hatred against A2.   
A2 seemed surprised at him for some reason. But 9S didn’t care. She’s the murderer. She killed 2B. He has to kill her.  
As he ran, the tremor became an earthquake. Suddenly, a giant spike looking object pierced through the ground, cutting the bridge in half.  
9S fell, even so, all he could think was…  
“I’LL KILL YOU, A2! I’LL KILL YOU!”  
Shouting violently, he faded into the dark shadows of the valley.


End file.
